First Sardinian War
The First Sardinian War, also known as the Mediterranean Crisis, Sardinian Captivity, and the Sardinian Uprising, was an armed conflict in Oskenia that lasted from February 16th, 1901, to March 20th, 1901. It led to the mobilization of more than 700,000 military personnel and ultimately resulted in over 45,000 total deaths, primarily of Sardinian civilians. Prelude Oskenian Invasion of Sardinia On November 25th 1900, 6,000 Oskenian soldiers marched into Sardinia under Dictator Kirstoffer Kåre the IInd's plan to annex the island. It was met with little resistance until the Oskenian force moved deeper into the nation, where small pockets of militiamen and volunteers attempted to repel the invaders. After taking the city of Oristano, Oskenia formally considered the island annexed on January 2nd, 1901. When questioned about the motives behind the invasion, the impulsive Kristoffer declared that he intended to further increase the scope of his empire. He mentioned nothing about the humanitarian reasons behind the invasion. Sardinian Uprising In early February, revolutionaries from Sardinia began an island-wide rampage, intending to disrupt Oskenian communication, military power, and transportation as much as possible. The rebellion managed to traverse the approximately one kilometer water barrier between Oskenia and Sardinia, where they began a rioting campaign in the city of Cinalædictiös. The Oskenian home guard dispersed the riot, but not before they caused thousands of Argæld worth of damages. On February 13th, Oskenian forces moved into the Sardinian capital of Cagliari to try and restore order. An artillery detachment placed 105mm guns along roads and soldiers occupied homes. A state of marshal law was enacted, with a curfew. Anyone breaking the curfew are etither imprisoned or shot. Oskenia simultaneously declared a "no-go" zone 10 miles from the Corsican and Sardinian borders into the Mediterranean Ocean. Leaders from numerous other countries protested the zone, mainly because it disrupted international shipping and maritime borders. Federation Demands & Referendums As reports of civil unrest on Sardinia grew, the citizens of the Federation--particularly those of the Sardinian Confederacy, many of whom had family and friends on the Island--demanded in a referendum that the Federation intervene. A day after the official beginning of the Sardinian Uprising, the Federation gave Oskenia an ultimatum with three options. The first option demanded that Kåre resign; the second option demanded that Oskenia hold a Sardinian independence referendum; the third option demanded that Oskenia grant Sardinia nearly total autonomy. The Federation threatened that if one of these options was not followed, it would back up its ultimatum with military force. Kåre, who incorrectly suspected that the Federation was funding the Sardinian resistance, refused to meet any of the Federal demands. On February 16, 1901, the Federation, supported by the Stati Agricoli and the Confederate States of Alemanni, proceeded to declare war on Oskenia. The Federal Republic of Iceland and the Cholkian Republic sided with Oskenia, albeit in largely humanitarian roles. Progress of The War Coalition Naval Blockade And Subsquent Invasion After declaring war on Oskenia, the Alpine Navy deploys transports carrying joint forces from the Stati Agricoli, Aelmanni, (at this point the state of Dasslerberg) and Federation armies, with the sole goal of invading the southern coast of Corsica. Oskenia in response sends warships to the small strait between Corsica and Sardinia, in an attempt to prevent the coalition force from making landfall. At this same time, on February 18th, the first snowfall that the Mediterranean has seen in over a decade crawls into the area, extending approximately 40 miles off the eastern coast of Oskenia. Ships traversing the Mediterranean Sea slow to a crawl; Civilian evacuation vessels from the Cholkian Republic are delayed in leaving port. Invasion On February 19th, the first shots are fired as Oskenian naval batteries on the coast near Cinalædictiös sink two Federation vessels, the destroyers FASS Genoa and FASS Lugano. In the cities of Pilifüoanæ and Cagliari, Sardinia, fighting between Oskenian forces and Sardinian nationalists increases in intensity, resulting in over 500 civilian casualties, much of them Sardinian citizens. On the same day, Stati Agricoli landings along the eastern coast, primarily in the cities of the cities of Kiinædæntæ and Abölrcingü begin. They don't make much ground, as the Oskenian 1st Army, 10th Alpine Division, and 3rd Artillery battalions, as well as coastal batteries, keep the invaders on the beaches. Instead of advancing inland and making a foothold, Stati forces barely get off the coast and instead move south, to link up with Federation forces that are set to invade the southern tip of Corsica. The Stati's plan is to join forces and make a strong push through the island, eventually making it to the strait between Corsica and Sardinia, where they can control the naval battle there. Battle of Cagliari Probably the most decisive battle of the First Sardinian War, the Battle of Cagliari was an attempt by Coalition forces to gain a tactical advantage by capturing the capital of Sardinia. The landing at Cagliari began with heavy naval shelling of the position, before Federation troops pushed through the beach of the city of Pilifüoanæ under cover of naval bombardment, and took the now decimated coastal town. Oskenian forces were forced to retreat out of the city, and it marks the first strategic victory by the Coalition against the Oskenian government. From Pilifüoanæ, the Coalition moved to Cagliari and took the area with resistance from the Oskeninian 3rd Cavalry and 3rd Artillery divisions. Naval Battle of Cagliari During the land Battle of Cagliari, Oskenian and Coalition vessels clashed off the coast. Mainly Federation and Oskenian battleships and cruisers. The first casualties of the battle are the Federation transports FASS Bologna and FASS Lake Garda, which are sunk by coastal batteries while they attempt to off-load soldiers. At the same time, on February 23rd, a light Oskenian force of six gunboats, four heavy cruisers, and two destroyers began to pound invading coalition forces in Cagliari and Pilifüoanæ. They are met with a Federal naval force of two light cruisers and two light cruisers, which sink two gunboats. During this conflict, both sides move more naval power into the region to support their forces. These include Federal vessels: * Two destroyers, four small frigates, two heavy cruisers, two battleships. The two Federal destroyers are immediately dispatched by Oskenia's gunboat fleet, but in the process Oskenia also loses two destroyers, sunk by Federal frigates. Sinking of Cholkian Evacuation Vessel Over thirty evacuation vessels are anchored off the southern coast of Sardinia as of February 25th as part of a joint effort by Iceland and the Cholkian Republic to evacuate Oskenian and Sardinian civilians. Twenty seven of these are Cholkian vessels, including cruise liners, hospital ships, and freighters. In the heated and confusing naval battle, the Federation accidentally torpedoes and sinks a cruise liner that is fully loaded. Over 265 Sardinian civilians, most of them women and children perish, as the evacuation focused on them first. Cholkia loses 54 sailors and merchant marines, with no survivors. The outcry against the sinking resonates across Europe, and the Federation ceases their bombardment of the southern coast. Cagliari Withdrawal Demands After the bitter three-day Battle of Cagliari, citizens living in the city managed to get a message to the Federation's acting general. The message read: "We beg the Federation to withdraw from the capital city of Cagliari and fall back to the southern coast. We have lost casualties that we were not expecting, including heavy civilian losses. Those who could not reach the evacuation zone before the invasion were caught in the cross-fire and naval bombardments of the coast. According to a rough body count, we have already lost over 6,000 men, including resistance fighters who your troops, and the Unione Degli Stati Agricoli mistook for enemy soldiers. Please, for the safety of all of us in Sardinia, move back to the south and give civilians more time to evacuate." Under pressure by the Sardinian citizens, which were the people the coalition was there to help in the first place, Federal soldiers withdraw from the capital city, retreating all the way to the beaches in Pilifüoanæ where they landed days before. A unofficial cease-fire is enacted, allowing citizens time to evacuate the city and board Cholkian transports that will take them out of the combat zone. Cagliari Massacre After the war, it is discovered that the Oskenian 3rd Artillery Battalion ordered the execution of 15 Federal soldiers during the Battle of Cagliari. It is considered a war crime and the suspects who survived the war are tried and subsequently executed. A statement from the Oskenian minister of war to the high court stated: "From what the Oskenian Ministry of War can deduce, after capturing 16 Federal military personnel, members of the Oskenian 3rd Artillery Battalion, acting upon orders from their superior officer, lined the prisoners against an empty wall in a back alley. The officers were the first to die. After being beaten to the point that some fainted, the three servicemen, ranking from First Lieutenant to Captain, were shot in the back of the head. After this execution the 3rd Artillery moved on to the NCOs. All six were promptly murdered. The final seven soldiers, ranging from the ranks of private to corporal, and between the ages of 18 and 21, were systematically beaten until the soldiers begged for mercy, and then shot by subsequent order of rank. The final soldier was tortured to near-death, and then left for dead in the alley. It is reported that the soldiers did it to give him survivor's remorse and to make him watch his only friends die. He was found two hours later, on the verge of death, by the Oskenian 3rd Cavalry regiment, who took him to a rear-ward hospital. The Oskenian high government will not stand for this. Whoever ordered this mass-murder of Prisoners of War will be found and executed. This is not how our government or military handles prisoners. We profoundly apologize to the Federation, and the families of those murdered." In the end, casualties of the Battle of Cagliari were: * Oskenia: 6,891 Killed, 31,788 Wounded. * Federation: 9,950 Killed. 9,560 Wounded. * Stati Agricoli: 850 Killed, 46 Wounded * Cholkia: 54 Killed, 0 Wounded. First Oskenian Surrender Demand After the Battle of Cagliari, the Federation brought to Kristoffer II terms for ending the war and withdrawing from Sardinia. The two terms of the surrender were: * Sardinia gains independence from Oskenia; otherwise no international borders change. * The Alpine Federation compensates the Sardinian people for loss of property and life that occurred during the war. Kristoffer, upon hearing these terms, steadfastly refused, believing that he had a leg up in the war, and knowing that the public outcry against the Federation put him in political advantage. He responds with this simple but blunt message to the Federation: "Oskenia will not back down from our occupation agreement. The Federation caused the civilian casualties, they will pay for the civilian casualties. Fighting will be strengthened." The Federation sends no further demands. Naval Battle of the Sardinian Strait On the 23rd of February, Stati Agricoli forces launch a concentrated rocket attack on coastal defense batteries on the Oskenian mainland. They knock out four, killing over 30 soldiers. On the same day, the CSA Hänsel Gunboat Division also pounds coastal batteries in the region, and sinks the Oskenian gunboat Malænov. In return, Oskenia sends four gunboats to the bottom, two sunk by the remaining coastal batteries and the other two by the submarine OSS Walænæ. After these sinkings the Hänsel Divison pulls out of the strait, linking back up with other friendly naval forces. Oskenia regains control of the Sardinian strait, but is met with increased resistance from Federation destroyers and cruisers. No more vessels are sunk in the strait during the war. Ceasefire And Subsequent Coalition Withdrawal From Sardinia On February 30th, 1901, fighting in Oskenian Sardinia has slowed to a near-stalemate. The only violence are small pockets of soldiers firing at each-other blindly. In a February 31st letter to Kristoffer II, Federation president Franco Rotallini apologized for the invasion of Sardinia, and called for a peace treaty to be drafted. In an addendum to the letter, he also was hopeful of future friendly relations between the two nations. Treaty of Reykjavik It was decided between all nations involved in the war agreed that the neutral country of Iceland would be the best place to discuss treaty clauses and war reparations. On March 15th, 1901, the Federation and Oskenia met in the capital city to formally end the First Sardinian War. Kristoffer brought a list of clauses for the two countries to discuss. They were: War Reparations: # The Federation of The Alps agrees to pay §5,000 Argæld per civilian Oskenian or Sardinian casualty to said victim's family. # The Federation agrees to pay for the rebuilding of Pilifüoanæ and Cagliari. # The Federation agrees to pay the Cholkian Rep. For the sinking of a neutral maritime vessel operating in a humanitarian capacity. # Oskenia agrees to pay the Federation §4,000 Argæld per military victim involved in the Cagliari Massacre. Post War Borders: # Oskenia regains control of Sardinia. # The Federation will respect all Oskenian water & land borders put in place by the Oskenian government. # The Federation will no longer interfere in Sardinian affairs. The Federation of The Alps agrees to pay Sardinia about $5,000,000 under the terms of part (a) and $2,000,000 under the terms of part (b). The Cholkian Rep. $100,000 for the sunken humanitarian vessel. Oskenia had also tried to include the acquisition of mainland Sardinia into their nation, but was refused profoundly by Rotallini. On March 20th, 1901, the First Sardinian War officially ends. Coalition soldiers withdraw from all parts of Sardinia. Civilians are returned to their homes, and Icelandic and Cholkian humanitarian vessels leave the Mediterranean Sea. Aftermath Alpine Federation Public Opinion After the Sardinian War, the Federation, especially Franco Rotallini, was no longer looked at as the peacemaker in the Mediterranean, but rather the aggressor. Federation citizens, frustrated that their country had unwisely caused a major conflict, lose faith in their president. Public opinion of Rotallini, especially foreign policy, drop to record lows. A message from Franco Rotallini to the Oskenian senate following the war reads: "The war in which our two countries were formally engaged, we have discovered, was a pointless and unnecessary conflict. It has transformed the Federation of the Alps, once considered a beacon of light and democracy, into a monster in the eyes of the world. It has reminded our people, among whom this war has suddenly become extremely unpopular, why the Federation had in the past committed itself to a policy of avoiding military interventionism: it has cost too many lives and too many principles. We have made a grave error, for this conflict has strained important friendships and ended countless lives to a scale we did not anticipate. We have greatly harmed the Sardinian people; we have not ameliorated their situation at all. We are deeply sorry for our error. Because of lessons learned during this war, we are again committing ourselves to a policy of non-interventionism. We therefore will not intervene further in Oskenian affairs. We instead hope that we can negotiate a settlement with your nation that ends this war as soon as possible." Oskenian Public Opinion As for Kristoffer II, he was discerned as an impulsive, irrational leader who only cared about expansion of his nation and the blatant disregard for diplomacy and his people. International opinion of Oskenia also dropped, with national opinion rising slightly, especially in mainland Oskenia. It is believed that the citizens of Oskenia at this time looked up to a strong and powerful leader who was not afraid to speak his mind, however, later exploration into Kåre's personal life discovered he was a mentally ill leader who was not fit to lead a nation, especially in a time of war. For the rest of Kristoffer's rule, he and Rotallini, and to some extent, subsequent presidents, would have an obvious distaste for each-other. Category:Wars Category:Alpine Federation Category:Oskenia Category:Alemanni